memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Star Trek: Vanguard
thumb|Das Buchcover von Star Trek: Vanguard. Die zunächst als Trilogie gestartete Romanserie Star Trek: Vanguard ist in der Originalfassung bei Pocket Books erschienen und wurde in der deutschen Übersetzung beim Cross Cult-Verlag veröffentlicht. Einleitung Die Handlung von Vanguard ist auf einer Raumstation zur Zeit der Original Serie angesiedelt, wobei die Handlung der ersten drei Romane zwischen den TOS-Folgen Spitze des Eisbergs und Pokerspiele spielt. Die Sternenbasis 47 – auch bekannt als Vanguard – in der Taurus- Region ist dabei sowohl dem Territorium der Tholianer wie auch dem Klingonischen Reich nahe gelegen, was zwangsläufig zum Misstrauen beider Spezies gegenüber der Sternenflotte und ihrem plötzlichen Interesse an der Taurus-Region führt. Handlung Der Vorbote Die Föderation unternimmt aus schleierhaften Gründen eine Expansion in die Taurus-Region, ein abgelegenes Gebiet im Alpha-Quadranten, in dem die Reiche der Klingonen und der Tholianer aneinander grenzen. Eilig wird dort eine große Station mit dem Namen Vanguard gebaut, neue Kolonien werden erschlossen. Die Tholianische Verbindung beäugt die Vorgehensweise in diesem Sektor misstrauisch. Sie meiden diese Region seit Jahrhunderten aus unklaren Gründen. Der Händler Cervantes Quinn, stiehlt im Auftrag des Orionischen Gangsterbosses Ganz auf Ravanar IV ein Sensorengitter des dortigen Außenpostens. Obwohl der Diebstahl misslingt, wird das Gerät schwer beschädigt und somit unbrauchbar. Als er nach Vanguard zurückkehrt, wird er bereits von Ganz erwartet. Auf der Station befindet sich ein Journalist namens Tim Pennington. Er versucht heraus zu finden, was der wahre Auftrag von Vanguard ist. Außerdem beginnt er eine Affäre mit Oriana, einem Besatzungsmitglied der USS Bombay. Die USS Bombay, die Vanguard zugewiesen ist, erhält den Auftrag nach Ravanar IV zu fliegen, um das Sensorengitter zu ersetzen, das bei dem missglückten Diebstahl zerstört wurde. Als sie den Planeten erreicht, wird sie ohne Vorwarnung von tholianischen Schiffen angegriffen und ist, aufgrund der Übermacht, zur Selbstzerstörung gezwungen. Als die Nachricht über die Zerstörung der Bombay bei Vanguard eingeht, ist Pennington außer sich vor Wut und Trauer um Oriana. Er untersucht den Zwischenfall, als unerwartet seine Ehefrau bei Vanguard eintrifft. Die ''Enterprise'' wird beauftragt die Vernichtung der Bombay zu untersuchen. Bei Ravanar IV angekommen stellt sich heraus, dass der Außenposten zerstört wurde. Tief unterhalb des Außenpostens wird eine augenscheinlich uralte Anlage gefunden, wobei es sich anscheinend um eine Vorrichtung zur Kommunikation handelt. Wenig später erteilt T'Prynn Quinn einen Auftrag: Er soll einen Datenträger in einem unbewohnten Quartier auf der Station verstecken. Wenig später erhält Pennigton eine Nachricht von einer anonymen Quelle, dass er in einem Bestimmten Quartier auf der Station detailierte Informationen über die Vernichtung der Bombay erhalten würde. Tatsächlich findet er dort eine Diskette, auf der sämtliche Logbücher gespeichert sind. Er sieht darin eine großangelegte Vertuschung der Sternenflotte und beschließt die Öffentlichkeit darüber zu informieren. Es fehlt ihm jedoch eine Quelle, um die Daten zu bestätigen. Also durchsucht er die Protokolle nach Namen von Personen die ihm Informationen liefern können. Als er diese Person an Bord der Station findet und befragt, bestätigt diese die Informationen aus dem Logbuch. Daraufhin verfasst Pennigton einen ausführlichen Artikel für den Nachrichtendienst der Föderation. Auf der Enterprise stellt man während dessen fest, das die Kommunikationsvorrichtung die man auf Ravanar entdeckt hat etwa eine Reichweite von X Lichtjahren haben müsste. Bei einer Suche nach einem Planeten in dieser Entfernung, der früher einmal zur Klasse-M gehört hat, stößt man auf Erilon nahe der klingonischen Grenze. Man kontaktiert die Endeavour, welche zur Zeit an der Grenze patrouilliert, um den Planeten näher zu erforschen. Nachdem Pennigton mit seinem Artikel einen Skandal offen gelegt hat, wird er von seiner Verlegerin kontaktiert. Sie erklärt, dass sämtliche Daten bezüglich des Bombay-Zwischenfalls gefälscht und fehlerhaft seien. Dies sei eine große Blamage für den Nachrichtendienst der Föderation und er sei sofort entlassen. In seiner Verzweiflung darüber von irgendjemandem an Bord der Station hinters Licht geführt worden zu sein, betrinkt er sich. In seinem Rausch offenbart er seiner Frau versehentlich seine Affaire mit Oriana. Sie verlässt ihn. Aus schlechten Gewissen darüber, dass Quinn gerade geholfen hatte Pennigtons Karriere und Ehe zerstört zu haben freundet er sich mit ihm an. Pennigton vermutet T'Prynns Beteiligung an seinem Ruin. Gerade, weil sich die Informationen, die Pannigton veröffentlicht hatte, als Fälschung herausgestellt haben, wurde die Behauptung, das die Sternenflotte versuchte, irgend etwas zu vertuschen, wie eine Verleumdung aussehen lassen. Weil er wusste das Quinn gelegentlich für sie zu arbeiten schien, hielt er die Freundschaft für Nützlich. Rufe den Donner Die Bloodied Talon ein Romulanischer Warbird folgt einem tholianischen Schiff durch die Taurus Region. Seine Mission ist es, den Grund für die Übereilige Expansion der Sternenflotte in diesen Sektor in Erfahrung zu bringen. Die Tholianer bemerken durch Zufall die Anwesenheit der Romulaner und greifen sie an. Das Tholianische Schiff wird Vernichtet und die Romulaner nehmen ihre Tarnung wieder auf und fliegen weiter. *''Endeavour'' wird bei Erilon schwer beschädigt, Captain stirbt *Quinn und Pennington erledigen Auftrag für Ganz und T'Prynn *Klingonische Kolonie auf Palgrenax wird zerstört *''Endeavour'' und Lovell fliegen zurück nach Erilon *Xiong und die Besatzung der Lovell finden heraus wie die Shedai besiegt werden können *Quinn stiehlt klingonische Sonde *Jinoteur IV entpuppt sich als wichtige Welt der Shedai *Die Romulaner entscheiden wegen dem Verlust der Bloodied Talon, ihre Expansionspolitik wieder auf zu nehmen Ernte den Sturm *Tholianisches Schiff geht in Orbit von Jinoteur IV. Besatzung wird von Shedai auf den Planeten gebeamt und gefangen genommen. *Präsidentin von Gamma Tauri IV lehnt Protektoratstatus ab. Sie misstraut der Sternenflotte *USS Lovell ist bei Gamma Tauri IV stationiert und untersucht den Planeten auf Shedai aktivität *Klingonen erfahren vom Status der Kolonie und beginnen ebenfalls mit Kolonisierung *USS Sagittarius bricht von Sternenbasis 47 nach Jinoteur IV auf. System entpuppt sich als Jung. Beschreibung der Station Vanguard bzw. Sternenbasis 47 ist eine Raumstation der Wachturm-Klasse. Diese gehören zu den größten und gewaltigsten Einrichtungen der Sternenflotte. Neben allgemein notwendigen Systemen um den Stationsbetrieb aufrecht zu erhalten, verfügt die Station über umfangreiche und großzügige Einrichtungen, um die verschiedensten Kolonisierungs- und Forschungsoperationen der Sternenflotte in allen Belangen zu unterstützen. Im speziellen gibt es im Kern der Station eine versteckte Forschungseinrichtung, genannt „die Gruft“. Diese ist ausschließlich dafür konzipiert die streng geheimen Forschungen rund um die Geheimnisse der Taurus-Region durchzuführen und zu koordinieren. Die standardmäßige Besatzung beträgt 2.400 Personen. Standardmäßig bietet die Station Platz für 1.200 weitere Personen. In Notfällen kann die Station bis zu 61.500 zusätzliche Personen aufnehmen. Neben Quartieren und den üblichen Freizeiteinrichtungen bietet Vanguard eine ausgedehnte terrestrische Anlage, deren Ausmaße ähnliche Einrichtungen, wie beispielsweise die Promenade von Deep Space 9 bei weitem übertrifft. Die Station befindet sich in der mehrere Wochen vom Föderationsraum entfernten Taurus-Region an einer Grenze zwischen den Reichen der Tholianer und der Klingonen. Eine Reise von dort bis zur Erde würde 8 Wochen dauern. Um die Autonomie von Vanguard zu unterstreichen sind der Station dauerhaft drei Raumschiffe zugeteilt. Taurus Region Die Taurus-Region befindet sich im Alpha-Quadranten. ( ) Auch die Klingonen sind an dem Gebiet, das von ihnen GonMog-Sektor genannt wird, interessiert. Sie annektieren sieben Planeten, vier davon – unter anderem Palgrenax – sind Bewohnt. ( ) Das Interesse der Tholianer am Shedai-Sektor, wie sie die Region nennen, unterscheidet sich grundsätzlich von dem der Föderation oder dem der Klingonen. Sie wissen um das uralte Geheimnis des Sektors, und fürchten es so sehr, dass sie jegliche Einflüsse anderer Mächte in dem Gebiet unterbinden möchten. Cygnet XIV Cygnet XIV ist ein Planet auf der sich eine Föderationskolonie befindet. Die Kolonie auf Cygnet bittet seit über einem Jahr um Hilfe bei der Fertigstellung seines Raumhafens. ( ) Ravanar IV Ravanar IV ist der Planet, auf dem 2263 die [[USS Constellation (NCC-1017)|USS Constellation]] unter dem Kommando von Commodore Matt Decker die Entdeckung macht, aufgrund derer die Sternenflotte beschließt, in der Taurus Region Präsenz zu zeigen. Seit 2264 ist der Planet Standort eines wissenschaftlichen Außenpostens der Sternenflotte, der das erste von vielen weiteren Shedai-Artefakten freilegt. Die Bemühungen es zu aktivieren werden jedoch auf telepathischem Wege von den Tholianern wahrgenommen, deren Intervention die Zerstörung des Außenpostens und der, im Orbit befindlichen, USS Bombay nach sich zieht. ( ) Borzha II Borzha II ist ein klingonischer Planet, 12 Flugstunden vom Jinoteur-System entfernt. Die IKS Zin'za wird hier nach ihrem Kampf bei Palgrenax repariert. ( ) Kessik IV Föderationskolonialwelt und Standort einer Dilithium-Mine. Der Raumhafen Anzarosh ist 2265 Ort eines Attentats von Broon und seinen Schlägern auf Cervantes Quinn. Dieser aber überlebt und lässt somit Broon bei seinem Auftraggeber Ganz in Ungnade fallen. (Roman: Der Vorbote) Erilon Auf Erilon, einer Welt der P-Klasse nahe der klingonischen Grenze, wird von der USS Endeavor ein weiteres Artefakt entdeckt. Dieses ist weit besser erhalten als das auf Ravanar IV und Anlass dafür, dass dort eine Forschungseinrichtung eingerichtet wird, wodurch die Sternenflotte in der Folge in wesentlichen Schritten den Geheimnissen der Taurus Region näher kommt. ( ) Palgrenax Palgrenax ist einer von vier Planeten in seinem System. Er ist von einer vorindustriellen Zivilisation bewohnt. Obwohl er fernab von Handels- und Patrouillenruten liegt, wird er von den Klingonen annektiert. Sie entdecken dort mysteriöse Ruinen die nicht von der ansässigen Kultur zu stammen scheinen und anscheinen sehr alt sind. ( ) Gamma Tauri IV 2265 ist Gamma Tauri IV Fundort eines weiteren Shedai-Artefaktes, weswegen die Sternenflotte Interesse an dem Planeten zeigt. Die etwa 11.000 Kolonisten der noch jungen Kolonie New Boulder sind von der Einmischung der Föderation alles andere als begeistert. Jeanne Vinueza, Reyes Exfrau und Präsidentin der Kolonie bekommt die Aufgabe, den Verantwortlichen klar zumachen, dass die Kolonie unabhängig bleiben möchte, und auch den Protektoratsstatus ablehnt. (Roman: Ernte den Sturm) Gamma Tauri IV ist ist mit maximaler Warpgeschwindigkeit etwa eine Woche von der klingonischen Grenze entfernt. ( ) Jinoteur IV Das Jinoteur-System ist ein abgelegenes System innerhalb der Taurus-Region. Es beinhaltet fünf Planeten, wobei es sich bei Jinoteur IV um die Heimatplanet der Shedai handelt. ( ) Das System ist mit voller Warpgeschwindigkeit etwa 6 Tage vpn Sternenbasis 47 entfernt. ( ) Pacifica Die Welt Pacifica, inmitten der Taurus-Region gelegen, wird ab dem Jahr 2265 von der Föderation besiedelt. Die USS Lovell ist nach den Ereignissen von Gamma Tauri IV unterwegs nach Pacifica, um dort beim Aufbau der grundlegenden zivilen Infrastruktur zu helfen. ( ) Raumschiffe USS Sagittarius Die USS Sagittarius NCC 1894 ist ein Raumschiff der Archer-Klasse. Diese Klasse von Spähschiffen ist von ihren Ausmaßen sehr beschränkt. Beispielsweise verfügt diese aufgrund der Größe nicht über ein Turboliftsystem. ( ) Als eines der drei Raumschiffe, die der Station zugeteilt sind ist die Sagittarius ständig mit den verschiedensten Aufgaben betraut. Das Schiff wird im ersten und zweiten Teil der Reihe nur kurz erwähnt, hat dann aber im dritten Teil seinen großen Auftritt, als es, mit der Erforschung von Jinoteur IV betraut, entscheidenden Einfluss auf die Zukunft der gesamten Region nimmt. USS Bombay Die USS Bombay der ''Miranda-Klasse'' ist eines der drei Raumschiffe, die der Station zugeteilt sind. Im Verlauf des ersten Bandes der Reihe wird die USS Bombay beauftragt, beschädigte Systeme des Außenpostens auf Ravanar IV zu ersetzen. Im Orbit des Planeten wird sie schließlich von Tholianern angegriffen und stark beschädigt. Aufgrund der Übermacht bleibt Captain Halli Gannon schließlich nichts anderes übrig als die Selbstzerstörung des Schiffes einzuleiten. USS Endeavour die USS Endeavor der ''Constitution-Klasse'' ist eines der drei Raumschiffe, die der Station zugeteilt sind. Im ersten Band patrouilliert in der Taurus-Region an der klingonischen Grenze. Im zweiten Band spielt sie eine wichtigere Rolle. USS Lovell Die USS Lovell NCC-470 ist eines von drei Raumschiffen der ''Deadalus''-Klasse welches im Dienst des Ingenieurskorps der Sternenflotte steht. Sie steht unter dem Kommando von Captain Daniel Okagawa und hilft bei der Konstruktion der Vanguard-Station. Nach der Vernichtung der Bombay und dem Angriff auf die Endeavour bei Erilon kehrt sie nach Vanguard zurück. Sie soll unter dem Schutz der Endeavour dafür sorgen das die Forschungstation auf Erilon wieder in Betrieb genommen wird, herausfinden, wer hinter dem planetaren Verteidigungssystem steckt und die Kontrolle darüber erlangen ohne das die Klingonen und die Tholianer davon erfahren. ( ) ''Bloodied Talon'' Romulanischer Bird of Prey unter dem Kommando von Commander Sarith, auf eine Undercover-Mission in die Taurus-Region entsandt. In der Nähe des Palgrenax-System von einem klingonischem D5-Kreuzer zerstört. ''Rocinante'' Die SS Rocinante ist ein Mancharanischer Sternenhüpfer im Besitz von Cervantes Quinn. Der unbewaffnete kleine Tramp-Frachter ist ziemlich abgewrackt und heruntergekommen, tut aber immer noch zuverlässig seinen Dienst. ''Omari-Ekon'' Orionisches Handelsschiff, das an Vanguard angedockt ist. Die fürstliche Yacht dient Operationsbasis des orionischen Gangsterbosses Ganz. IKS Zin'za Die IKS Zin'za ist ein Klingonischer Kreuzer der bei der Vernichtung von Palgrenax zugegen ist. Anschießend ist die Zin'za zwecks Reparatur bei Borzha II. Als die Sagittarius auf Jinoteur IV abstürzt, sendet sie seinen Notruf, der unter anderem auch von den Klingonen abgehört wird. Die Zin'za soll nach Abschluss ihrer Reparaturen diesem Notruf nachkommen. ( ) Charaktere Diego Reyes Commodore Diego Reyes ist ein etwas über fünfzig Jahre alter Mensch. Der Offizier chilenischer Abstammung ist aufgewachsen in der Mondkolonie New Berlin. Der raubeinige Kommandant von Vangurd hat einen Hang zur Ironie und schwarzem Humor. Trotz seiner 30 Dienstjahre zählenden Karriere in der Sternenflotte lässt er sich noch immer vom Unbekannten faszinieren. Obwohl er leicht reizbar ist, führt er sein Kommando im Allgemeinen entschieden und ausgeglichen. Trotz seines freundlichen Gemüts, ist er ein eher zurückhaltender Typ, der einen größeren Abstand zu seiner Crew pflegt, und dem es schwer fällt, Vertrauen aufzubauen und engere Bindungen einzugehen. Seine Zurückhaltung ist wohl auf die schmerzliche Erfahrung der Scheidung von seiner Ex-Frau Jeanne zurückzuführen. T'Prynn Lieutenant Commander T'Prynn ist Vertreterin des Geheimdienst der Sternenflotte auf Vanguard. Die 70 Jahre alte Vulkanierin ist darauf spezialisiert, Informationen zu sammeln, das Potenzial von Bedrohungen einzuschätzen und verdeckte Operationen durchzuführen. Außerhalb ihrer Dienstzeit spielt sie Piano im Manóns, dem Varieté der Station. Ihr Spiel ist, ganz im Gegensatz zu Ihrem kühlen Verhalten, voller Leidenschaft und Ausdruck. Ihren, in der Kindheit versprochenen, Verlobten, Sten, lehnte sie ab und wählte das Kal-if-fee. Statt einen Vertreter für sich zu erwählen, kämpfte sie selbst und tötete Sten im Zweikampf. Die unerwarteten Folgen dieses Kampfes quälen sie bis heute. Sie pflegt unregelmäßige sexuelle Kontakte zu Anna Sandesjo. Jetanien Jetanien ist der Botschafter und Führer des diplomatischen Corps der Föderation auf Vanguard. Er ist ein weiser und erfahrener Diplomat mit festem Glauben an die Ideale der Föderation. Seine Kenntnis der Geschichte ist detailliert und facettenreich. Mit seiner kleinen Gruppe von Gesandten, Attachés und Hilfskräften ist es seine Aufgabe, alle diplomatischen Verwicklungen, die in der Taurus-Region vorkommen könnten, zu meistern. Dazu gehört es, den Einfluss in der Region durch das Schmieden politischer Allianzen und Kolonisierung auszuweiten. Jetanien ist ein rigelianischer Chelone. Diese amphibische Spezies ist nur entfernt humanoid. Ming Xiong Der 31 Jahre alte Lieutenant ist in China aufgewachsen und ein Experte für Archäologie und Anthropologie. Seine Aufgabe ist es, die Erforschung der Taurus-Region voranzutreiben. Hierfür ist er ständig - freigestellt von anderen Aufgaben - einem der drei Schiffe, die Vanguards Kommando unterstehen, zugeteilt. Neben der Tatsache, ein brillanter Wissenschaftler zu sein, verfügt er über diverse andere Fähigkeiten, er ist Pilot, kennt sich in Militärlogistik aus und ist, dank seiner guten Konstitution, auch unter extremen Umweltbedingungen einsatzfähig. Der relativ junge Offizier kommt schwer mit Autoritäten zurecht und neigt dazu, Dinge zu sagen, die er besser nicht sagen sollte. Xion ist ein Idealist mit unerschütterlichem Glauben an die Gerechtigkeit und sähe es gerne, wenn die Erforschung der Taurus-Region offener behandelt werden würde. Er begreift sie als Chance, um Brücken zwischen den verschiedenen Zivilisationen wie den Klingonen oder Tholianern zu schaffen. Ezekiel Fisher Doktor Ezekiel Fisher ist das dienstälteste Mitglied der Stationsbesatzung. Der „alte Mann“ von Vanguard ist in seinen Achtzigern und plant in absehbarer Zeit in den Ruhestand zu gehen. Nach über 50 Dienstjahren hat er genug vom Leben in der Sternenflotte. Sein potentieller Nachfolger, Dr. Jabilo M'Benga, scheint aber mehr am Dienst auf einem Raumschiff interessiert. Der in den Mars-Kolonien aufgewachsene Chefarzt von Vanguard wird von seinen Freunden „Zeke“ genannt. Er ist ein guter Freund des Stationsleiters Diego Reyes und – zumindest offiziell – die einzige Person, die über dessen Beziehung mit Rana Desai im Bilde ist. Sein Alter und seine Weisheit haben ihn gelehrt, dass nichts perfekt ist, weder die Föderation noch irgend eine andere Spezies oder politisches System. Und er scheut sich auch nicht, das Kind notfalls beim Namen zu nennen. Rana Desai Captain Desai ist Ende Dreißig und Spezialistin für interstellares Recht. Die JAG-Offizierin ist eine talentierte Ermittlerin und Anwältin, stets zur Stelle, wenn die Vorschriften zu stark gedehnt werden. Trotzdem versteht sie, dass das Leben an der Grenze eine gewisse Flexibilität voraussetzt. Ihre, nicht immer leichte, Aufgabe ist es, dabei den richtigen Mittelweg zu finden. Tim Pennington Der in Schottland geborene Tim Pennington ist als junger ehrgeiziger Journalist stets nur an der Wahrheit interessiert. Als Grenzkorrespondent arbeitet er für die Föderationsnachrichten und verfolgt als solcher alle Aktivitäten der Sternenflotte rund um Vanguard und die Taurus-Region mit äußerster Beharrlichkeit. Er sieht sich als Stimme des Volkes und stellt alles zunächst einmal infrage. Pennington ist ein eher nachdenklicher Mensch, der seine Worte mit Bedacht wählt. Er sieht die Mächtigen der Station als Hindernis auf dem Weg zur Wahrheit und beugt das Gesetz soweit es geht um an Informationen und Zugänge zu Beweisen zu kommen. Gewitzt und verständnisvoll ist er stets auf Objektivität bedacht. Er hat schon mehrere Ehen hinter sich und pflegt auch verschiedene Affären. Cervantes Quinn Quinn ist ein halb-seriöser Händler mit seinem eigenen kleinen Raumschiff, mit dem er die verschiedensten, nicht immer legalen, Aufgaben in der Umgebung von Vanguard erledigt. Quinn war bereits viermal verheiratet und jede Ehe empfand er schlimmer als die zuvor – trotzdem verliebt er sich immer wieder neu. Als Provokateur liebt er es, Menschen zu manipulieren und Chaos zu säen. Er ist schlagfertig und mag ironische Untertreibungen. Wenn gar nichts mehr geht kann er auch gut Schläge austeilen. Trotz allem hat er noch ein Gewissen: Er würde nie absichtlich jemanden verletzen oder aus Profitgier Leid zufügen. Im Verlauf des ersten Bandes der Reihe bestiehlt er einen Außenposten auf Ravanar IV im Auftrag von Ganz. Er versagt bei diesem Auftrag und steht fortan in der Schuld seines Auftraggebers. Die USS Bombay wird wenig später nach Ravanar IV geschickt um die beschädigten Systeme des Außenpostens zu ersetzen. Dabei wird sie von Tholianern im Orbit des Planeten angegriffen, was schließlich zur Zerstörung des Schiffes führt. Lieutenant Commander T'Prynn macht ihm später klar, dass er für den Tod der Besatzung verantwortlich sei und der Sternenflotte von nun an etwas schulde. Als er später einen weiteren Auftrag von Ganz erhält, der dazu dienen soll ihn umzubringen wird er insgeheim von T'Prynn beschützt. Ganz ist schließlich beeindruckt, dass Quinn seinen Auftrag überlebt und erkennt dessen Nutzen für sich. Er wird von T'Prynn beauftragt, dem Journalisten Tim Pennington gefälschte – aber inhaltlich korrekte Daten – über die Hintergründe bezüglich der Zerstörung der Bombay zuzuspielen. Als dieser die Daten veröffentlicht, sich dann aber herausstellt das sie gänzlich gefälscht sind, verliert Pennington seinen Job. Quinn hat unbeabsichtigt sein Leben zerstört ohne davon zu wissen und beschließt, sich ihm anzunehmen. Anna Sandesjo alias Lurqal Anna Sandesjo ist Mitglied des diplomatischen Corps von Vanguard. Auch wenn sie wie ein Mensch aussieht ist sie eine chirurgisch veränderte klingonische Agentin. Sie hat das Stationspersonal infiltriert, um für das Imperium die wahren Absichten der Föderation in der Taurus-Region herauszufinden. Ihr richtiger Name ist Lurqal. Über einen Subraumtransmitter hält sie Kontakt mit der klingonischen Delegation auf Vanguard und dem klingonischen Botschafter Lugok. Allerdings wird sie bereits kurz nach ihrem Eintreffen auf Vanguard als Spionin enttarnt und fungiert seither als Doppelagentin für die Sternenflotte. ( ) Dabei sind ihre Motive weder auf Loyalität zur Föderation noch zum klingonischen Reich begründet. Die Beziehung zu T'Prynn ist für sie mehr als ein sexuelles Abenteuer. Sie ist aufrichtig in die Vulkanierin verliebt und steht ihr gegenüber auch offen zu ihren Gefühlen. Ganz Der orionische Kaufmannsprinz wurde vom plötzlichen Interesse der Föderation an der Taurus-Region angelockt. Er ist ein Gangster der seine Finger überall drin hat, von Schmuggel, über Drogen- bis hin zum Waffenhandel. Trotz seiner Hoffnung, neue Märkte zu erschließen, verbietet er es sich und allen seinen Angestellten strikt, auch nur das kleinste Geschäft mit Offizieren der Sternenflotte zu machen. Er ist brutal und rücksichtslos bis zum letzten, wobei er das „Grobe“ eher von seinen Mitarbeitern, wie dem Nalori-Killer Zett Nilric, erledigen lässt. Er kennt seine Grenzen und hütet sich daher davor, mit der Sternenflotte aneinander zu geraten. Die Orionerin Neera, offiziell als Manager des Sex-Gewerbes der Omari-Ekon tätig, ist der wahre Kopf hinter Ganz' Organisation. ( ) Bücher # Der Vorbote (Harbinger) David Mack # Rufe den Donner (Summon the Thunder) Dayton Ward & Kevin Dilmore # Ernte den Sturm (Reap the Whirlwind) David Mack # Offene Geheimnisse (Open Secrets) (Erscheint Mai 2009) Dayton Ward & Kevin Dilmore # Am Abgrund (Precipice) (Erscheint Dezember 2009) David Mack en:Star Trek: Vanguard nl:Star Trek: Vanguard Vanguard, Star Trek